Pop Fizz's Flying Car
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: After another night of hot and heavy sex, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz miss the Nightmare Express back to the academy and Pop Fizz comes out with a crazy idea using a certain flying car to fly back to the academy, but things start going crazy for the two gremlins and their trip back to the academy becomes a nightmare. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!


**Hey guys. This shall be my first foray into the parody genre, and this shall be a Skylanders parody of the flying car scene from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. This story will also have some hot yaoi elements in place and some of my own craziness mixed inside as well. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my new story. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Skylanders or the Harry Potter franchises. They're rightfully own by Activision and Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **~Pop Fizz's Flying Car~**

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz were seen making their way to Skylands Mystical Train Station, as they're lugging around their belongings on trollies and their fur is all matted and covered in cum, along with their clothing being wrinkled and unkempt. They were in a hurry to board the Nightmare Express and get back to the academy before they get expelled. They had spent the last two weeks having endless hot and heavy sex at their home in Fizzland, and they ultimately fucked last night and ended up oversleeping, resulting in the situation they're in now.

"Damn it! Why does Master Eon call us back at the worst possible time?! Sex with the love of my life is far more important than some bullshit lecture!" Pop Fizz whined, groaning in frustration. "We're so close to being kicked out of the academy and he pulls this shit on us! Unbelievable!"

"Don't even know why he does! He calls us the crazy ones, but he's got a thing for his own beard! How weird is that?! Seriously!" Brandon Fizz replied, groaning in frustration as well. "If he does expel us over something stupid, we'll just sue the hell out of him and take his old ass to the cleaners!"

"I love the way you think, my naughty genius hubby! Seeing you like this makes me such a horny gremlin, but we can have sex later!" Pop Fizz said, seeing some of their fellow Skylanders phasing through a brick wall at the train station, meaning that's the entrance that only Skylanders can take to board the Nightmare Express.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz saw Camo and Warnado quickly run though the wall, with a couple other Skylanders who were being polite by letting some of their other comrades go on ahead, before running through the wall themselves. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both looked at each other, and nodded in agreement, realizing they had to get on now.

"Let's go." Brandon Fizz responded, as him and Pop Fizz gripped their trollies, and made a run for the brick wall.

However, instead of phasing through the wall like they should have, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz ended up slamming into a very solid brick wall, as they fell to the ground, with all their luggage and possessions falling on top of them, along with getting unwanted attention from a Mabu security guard, who walked over to them as they were collecting themselves, adding another layer of frustration to them.

"Hey, what do you think you two are doing?" The Mabu guard questioned, thinking that they might be some rowdy kids acting stupid.

"Sorry, lost control of the trolley. That's all." Brandon Fizz stuttered out, helping Pop Fizz up, as they placed their belongings back on their trollies.

The Mabu guard appeared to accept their lie, and simply shook his head at Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz, and went back to his business. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz then gathered up the last of their possessions, and placed them back on the trollies, and began rubbing the brick wall, as neither of them could phase through it, meaning that the entrance his somehow been sealed.

"Why can't we get through?" Brandon Fizz questioned, running his furry hand on the wall, as it was all solid brick, as he wondered why the entrance was sealed shut.

"The gateway sealed itself for some crazy reason. That's crazy like me! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz said, laughing maniacally, as him and Brandon Fizz were both clearly pissed off at now being able to enter, but his insane laughter suddenly stopped when they heard the sound of a clock ringing in the new hour.

Gasping, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both turned around to face the clock, and saw that it was exactly eleven on the dot, meaning they've missed their train and the only way back to the academy. Groaning in defeat, both gremlins laid against the brick wall behind them, and Pop Fizz began hitting himself in the head with one of his potion bottles, as they both knew that Master Eon would expel them now.

"Damn! The train's already left the station! We missed it! AHHGGHH!" Pop Fizz yelled, groaning and snorting more in frustration, as he kept smacking himself with the potion bottle.

"My love, if we can't get though and not make it to class, then our asses are as good as gone!" Brandon Fizz said sadly, cuddling close into the warm embrace of his husband, feeling Pop Fizz hold him tenderly to his furry chest to comfort him.

"Just stay by my side and if we get expelled from the academy, we'll just do our own thing together." Pop Fizz replied, smiling sadly at his husband and kissing him softly and wetly. "It'll be us against all of Skylands."

"Yeah, us doing our own thing doesn't sound all that bad. Let's go wait by Spitfire's new ride and wait for him to pick us up." Brandon Fizz replied, as he saw a big grin form on Pop Fizz's cute face, meaning that he had a crazy idea forming in his crazy mind.

"The car? Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?! I'm a fucking crazy genius!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, grabbing Brandon Fizz's hand, as he grabbed their possessions. "Come on, I've got an idea just crazy enough to work!"

Grabbing the trollies that held their possessions, the two crazy gremlins quickly exited the train station, as they can hear the security guard yelling at them for running in the station, though neither of them gave a crap about breaking the rules. They soon arrived at the parking lot, and looked on at their flame spirit's new and awesome ride.

Standing in the parking lot in all it's awesome glory was a light blue Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe car that was heavily modified using powerful magic. The car was actually special for a reason because it came from a universe where magic is quite prevalent. It was the same car that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley used to get back to Hogwarts. The car had recently appeared in Skylands after it took the brutal beating from the Whomping Willow, and Spitfire took the opportunity to not only restore and repair the car back to it's former glory, but also using some of the magic from Skylands to make it even more powerful and a cool ass ride.

"Spitfire's going to be really pissed off, but who cares?! We found our way to the academy! HAHAHA!" Brandon Fizz said, laughing maniacally, as he earned another hot and deep kiss from Pop Fizz.

"HAHAHA! Doing all that crazy laughing is making me so horny, my love!" Pop Fizz said sexually, laughing maniacally as well, as he deepens the hot kiss with Brandon Fizz, and begins squeezing his cute butt lovingly.

"We can have sex later, my love! Right now, we need to fly outta here before Spitfire comes back!" Brandon Fizz replied, kissing his horny husband back deeply and wetly, and squeezing his cute butt back, as Pop Fizz smirked cutely as the kissing and butt squeezing gave him a massive boner.

Pop Fizz tapped his furry hand on the trunk, as it opened for them in a flash, and hauled all their luggage and possessions into the trunk, closing it once they were done. They quickly unlocked the car, as Brandon Fizz took the seat in the passenger seat, while Pop Fizz leaped into the driver's seat, as they closed and locked the doors behind them, just in case Spitfire were to intervene in what they're about to do.

"Have you ever flown this before?" Brandon Fizz asked, his voice sounding both nervous and excited at the same time, as he laughed a little bit.

"Nope! But there's a first time for everything and a first time to fuck shit up!" Pop Fizz replied, tapping the steering wheel with the potion bottle and the car starting up.

Feeling his furry fingers beginning to twitch, Pop Fizz braced himself by grabbing the gear shifter and shifting into the correct gear, as he put his furry foot down on the gas pedal, and pushed the gas pedal down hard, as the car suddenly jumped forward before being lifted into the air, as the car began flying very erratically in the sky, with hundreds of shocked onlookers staring at the flying car is disbelief.

"You know, I should mention that most Mabu and other dudes aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car." Brandon Fizz said, laying back into his seat as they rose higher into the sky.

"Oh, right! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz shouted, laughing maniacally, as he slammed down on the invisibility boost button on the console, turning the car invisible.

The shocked and afraid onlookers on the ground saw the car beginning to fly steadily in the air, as it suddenly began fading away and then disappeared completely, leaving the onlookers wondering had the flying car just been part of their imaginations.

Hours later, the car was seen flying over a vast and beautiful mountain range with most of the drive involving some hot make out sessions and plenty of oral sex, but just as Brandon Fizz took in another load of Pop Fizz's delicious blue love juice, the car made a choking sound and suddenly became visible, as Brandon Fizz looked out the window to see they're no longer invisible and Pop Fizz began pounding on the button to make the car invisible again.

"Fuck! The invisibility booster must be faulty!" Pop Fizz groaned, smashing the button repeatedly with his furry hand to get it to work.

"Ugh! Let's just go lower and find that train while being discreet!" Brandon Fizz whined, licking the cum off his furry lips, as Pop Fizz nodded at him in agreement.

Pop Fizz grabbed the gear shifter and shifted to a lower gear to get the car to descend, as he turned the wheel sharply to the right, doing a sharp diving turn to get below the clouds as they could see some railroad tracks below. Pop Fizz quickly levels out of the dive and keeps the car steady, as he's flying the car only a couple feet above the tracks.

"Now we just need to catch up to the train." Brandon Fizz replied, smiling a little bit, feeling their situation to not being hopeless anymore.

"We can't be that far behind. Giving the gas pedal a major workout gave us such a speed boost! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz shouted, laughing and snorting cutely, as he heard his husband giggle at his cute and crazy antics.

Just then, Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz heard the loud whistle of a train, and looked to see nothing in front of them, as they looked at each other happily, and giggled happily, as they briefly embraced in a loving and warm embrace, before pulling apart and allowing Pop Fizz back at the wheel.

"Do you hear that?" Brandon Fizz asked.

"Yeah, must be getting close!" Pop Fizz replied, grinning ear to ear, as Brandon Fizz's expression quickly changed to one of pondering and then fear.

"Hold on..." Brandon Fizz trailed off, as his and Pop Fizz's expressions quickly changed to ones of horror, as they slowly turned around to the see Nightmare Express bearing down right behind them.

Panic setting in and screaming to the top of their lungs, Pop Fizz grabbed hold of the wheel, and put the pedal to the metal, as he pushed his furry foot all the down on the gas pedal, driving the car as fast as it could go, but it was no match for the speed of a roaring train. Still screaming, Pop Fizz turned the wheel sharply to the left and made a dangerously sharp left turn off the tracks, as he was turning the wheel like crazy and making all kinds of unnatural maneuvers and turns, as they flew under the bride and the car started spinning.

Neither gremlin had their seatbelts on, so Pop Fizz basically had to hold onto the wheel to keep himself seated and Brandon Fizz had his claws dug deep into the seats, as they car kept spinning and emerged on the other side of the tracks as it kept spinning around in the air like a top and making for a hellish flight, till it got so much worse with the passenger door suddenly opening, causing Brandon Fizz to fall out of the car, hanging onto the car door for dear life.

"Brandon Fizz! Hang on, my love!" Pop Fizz cried out, holding onto the wheel tightly as he started to stabilize the car, and saw the love of his life hanging out of the car for dear life, something that he hated seeing more than anything. Seeing his husband in mortal danger. "Hold on!" Pop Fizz shouted, stabilizing the car and holding onto the wheel with one hand, as he reached out for Brandon Fizz with his other hand. "Please take me hand, my love!"

Seeing the train below him was a terrifying sight, Brandon Fizz turned towards Pop Fizz, and grabbed the gremlin's furry hand and held onto it tightly, as it felt really sticky. Thankfully, Pop Fizz's sticky hand helped him hold on, as his husband pulled him back inside the safety of the car as he closed the door behind him. Panting and laughing from the horrifying ordeal, Brandon Fizz quickly embraced Pop Fizz in a loving hug and kisses him deeply and wetly.

"My hero! I love you so much, my love!" Brandon Fizz said happily, cuddling close to his love and kissing him once more, as Pop Fizz giggled cutely.

"I love you too, my love. Now that we've found the train, we'll just follow it to the academy!" Pop Fizz replied, wrapping an arm protectively around his love, and kissing him back deeply and wetly and slurping on his soft lips cutely.

Giving the car a bit more gas, Pop Fizz drove past the train as they kept a close distance from it, and followed it back to the academy and sneak inside before they got caught. The rest of the drive remained rather uneventful with just some cuddling and kissing, but Brandon Fizz stayed cuddled close to his husband. It felt so safe being so close to Pop Fizz and he loved that immensely.

Before they knew it, it was nighttime and Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz could see the academy in the distance, as they both grinned cutely at each other, and shared yet another loving kiss together, holding onto each other tightly. But alas, their happy moment wouldn't last much longer, as they heard the car starting to sputter and whine as they approached the academy. The ride got very bumpy and Pop Fizz had to keep his furry hands gripped to the wheel, as Brandon Fizz patted on the dash as they up to the academy and right near some of the classrooms as the car kept sputtering out on them, and the ride got even more bumpy.

"Fuck! Now this has to happen!" Pop Fizz groaned, laying his furry head down on the wheel, unaware that things were about to get much worse.

Finally, the car suddenly went into a high speed dive, and Pop Fizz had to make some sharp turns to avoid crashing into the academy, as the car rapidly lost altitude, as Pop Fizz was doing everything he possibly could to keep them airborne.

"Up! Up! Go up, my love!" Brandon Fizz shouted to Pop Fizz, not wanting to crash into the academy.

Pop Fizz panicked, as he began stomping both his furry feet down on the clutch, brake and gas pedals in an attempt to gain altitude and stay airborne to no avail. His cute yellow eyes began twitching, as he slammed his furry feet down on all three of the pedals, but still nothing happened and the car kept diving towards the ground fast. "It's not working!" Pop Fizz screamed, stomping on the pedals even more.

Brandon Fizz quickly slid into the driver's seat, and began shifting the car into different gears and grabbing the steering wheel, as he was now helping Pop Fizz steer the car. With his help, they were able to steer the car away from the academy, as they could see the Angry Mutant Tree up ahead of them. Pop Fizz quickly reached into his backpack, and took out the potion, as he began hitting the potion bottle on the steering wheel and slamming on the brakes hard simultaneously.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Pop Fizz roared, slamming the potion bottle down so hard on the wheel that it busted, and spewed it's contents allover them and the seats.

But it was too late, the car even with two gremlins at the wheel crashed into the Angry Mutant Tree, and got stuck in some of the thicker branches at the top of the tree, as it quickly began falling fast, but landed on a much stronger branch that keep them from falling to the ground as they waited for the car to stop moving, and Pop Fizz looked at his broken potion bottle.

"My potion! My fucking potion's broken!" Pop Fizz said, whining and groaning like a crazy.

"Be thankful it's not your neck." Brandon Fizz replied, as he quickly froze from the sound of something moving outside the car, scaring Pop Fizz as well.

"What the fuck's happening?!" Pop Fizz shouted.

"I don't know!" Brandon Fizz screamed.

Soon they got their answer, Pop Fizz and ,Brandon Fizz were screaming in terror as they saw a thick thorny tree branch strike the hood of their car, then it stuck the car three more times and began cracking the windshield and kept striking the front of their car repeatedly, as the tree kept the assault going by sending a long thorny vine through the back windshield, nearly hitting them as they kept screaming. The Angry Mutant Tree then attacked the back bumper with another of it's thick thorny branches, and both thorny branches began beating the car mercifully with it's two large branches, as it slammed one of it's biggest branches down on top of the car, shattering the windows and severely denting and damaging their car.

"Tree's so pissed off! We're going to die, my love!" Pop Fizz panicked, screaming as loudly as he could, feeling Brandon Fizz cling to him tightly.

But the tree wasn't finished with them just yet. The Angry Mutant Tree's assault got even worse, as it pulverized the car with it's large branches and the car sustained serious damage from every single blow, as the back branch hit the back of the car so hard, it allowed it to break free of the branch it was stuck to, and Pop Fizz held onto the steering wheel and Brandon Fizz onto the dashboard as they braced themselves for impact with the ground, as they screamed in terror and the car fell from the tree and then landed hard on the ground badly damaged with both gremlin's surprisingly unharmed, but the tree had one final attack to give and it was using it's whole body now.

"Come on, go fast, my love! Go! Go!" Brandon Fizz screamed, wanting to get away from this murderous psycho tree.

Pop Fizz pushed a button the dashboard, and put the pedal to the medal as they drove away from the Angry Mutant Tree as fast as possible, as the tree slammed it's whole body down into the ground in an attempt to crush them to death, but Pop Fizz's lead footed craziness ultimately saved the day and their lives. The Angry Mutant roared angrily and shot out purple flames in frustration.

But just as things were finally going good, another problem ultimate arose. The car suddenly came to a complete stop, and Pop Fizz hadn't stepped on the brake, leaving both gremlins confused as to what's happening. They soon got their answer, as the car opens suddenly opened and the car rudely ejected them from their seats, as they both landed on the soft grass. Then, the car's trunk opened and shot out all their possessions, before closing it's doors up and driving off, with Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz chasing after it.

"The car!" Pop Fizz screamed, knowing Spitfire's going to really pissed off about this.

Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz chased the speeding car around the academy, but neither of them could catch up to the car, as the car drove away from the academy grounds and into the forest, disappearing into the trees and leaving a shocked and exhausted Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz behind.

"We're so dead now!" Brandon Fizz screamed, knowing not only did they destroy Spitfire's new car, but also that it's now likely lost forever. "Can things get any worse?!"

Just then, they heard someone clearing their throat behind them, and quickly turned around to see the angry expression of Master Eon's old bearded face, as he was tapping his foot on the ground, wanting them to give some kind of explanation for what has just happened. Pop Fizz and Brandon Fizz both gave him innocent looking grins and laughed nervously at each other, knowing they're in big trouble now.

They're going to get expelled for this.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Phew. Now this was quite challenging for me to write, but I'm happy to have finished it and I hope you guys enjoyed my first parody story. Do let me know what you thought of this story in the reviews and do favorite and follow, if you enjoyed it. Everyone who reviews, gets a building named after them. See you guys in the next story! Bye-bye!**

 **By the way, for those of you who aren't Skylanders fans and don't know much about it, the Nightmare Express is a adventure pack level in Trap Team, and the Angry Mutant Tree is a boss in Imaginators adventure pack called Enchanted Elven Forest.**


End file.
